noliterrefandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Urs
(The Battle of Urs was the deciding battle in the Great War of the Mountains in the Third Age, a civil war that brought about the downfall of the Resni Dominion. The Loyalist Army led by the Ironfoot Dynasty launched a sneak attack on the Rebel Capital of Urs, hoping to win the war in one decisive blow.) As the Loyalist Army gathered just out of sight of the fortress entrance, they waited for the right time to strike. Under Okrash Ironfoot's orders, they Loyalist Army charged with a terrifying battle cry. Giant Cannons stationed on the ridge opened up on the fortress walls, sending massive explosive balls giving the defenders hell. The defenders on the walls quickly retaliated with their hand cannons, dropping many Loyalists. It wasn't long before the wall itself came crashing down. All of the defenders on the wall fell with it. The Loyalists poured into the fortress, killing left, right and center. But now the bulk of the Rebel Army was committed into the fight. Even though the surprise attack was a success, the Loyalists will have a hard time fighting the Rebels. Eventually Okrash himself and his Iron Guard joined the fight, sending fear into their enemy. A loud horn is blown, shaking the mountain and fortress. A reinforcing Camvonian Army entered the battlefield, charging with 150,000 soldiers. The Camvonians smash into the rear of the Loyalist Army, pinning them between the Rebels and the Camvonians. Some of the Loyalist Warriors tried to flee the battle, but were cut down. The battle is looking very bad for the Loyalists. Okrash shouts an encouraging speech, stating that as long as the Iron Guard are alive we will win the battle. But a few seconds later, Halgord Stonelock charges into the battle and kills an Iron Guard. Realizing that the battle is lost, Okrash considers surrendering. Only 2,275 Loyalist Warriors are still alive and 89 Iron Guard are still fighting strong. Suddenly, another loud horn is blown, shaking the fortress. But this time it isn't a Camvonian Army. 100,000 Blackhammer Warriors led by Gilvak Blackhammer charge into the Camvonian Army, sending Camvonians flying with the impact. Outraged by the current turn of events, Halgord Stonelock rallies his most fearsome and powerful warriors and charges at Okrash and his Iron Guard. They have an epic battle but eventually Halgord beheads Okrash in front of his Iron Guard. This sends the Iron Guard into a killing frenzy. Gilvak the Strong kills the commander of the Camvonian Army, routing many soldiers. Eventually the Loyalists manage to kill most of the Rebel Warriors. But then Gilvak and Halgord come face to face. Halgord charges at Gilvak, and Gilvak swings his Great Battle-Axe and strikes Halgord down. With Halgord dead, the Rebel Army shatters and the Camvonian Army flees. The Loyalists have won the battle, but at a cost. Every single Loyalist Warrior lies dead on the battlefield, and only 13 Iron Guard are still alive. 278 Blackhammer Warriors are still standing tall. After the Battle of Urs, word reaches Prince Raegar Ironfoot of their victory and the Blackhammer Dynasty coming in to help. Prince Ironfoot praises Gilvak on his Loyalty and invites him into his palace. Gilvak denies it, and instead says that he didn't do it for Loyalty. Shocked, Prince Ironfoot demands that Gilvak leaves his presence. Instead of leaving, Gilvak swings his Great Battle-Axe and beheads the Prince in front of the whole fortress. He calls out stating that the true King has come! Every Dwarf insight kneels before him, chanting his name. All of the Ironfoot members are killed and fed to the boars. A new age for the Dwarves has begun.